A Happy Mistake: One Shots
by writingmisfit
Summary: A collections of oneshots showing snapshots of klaine's life between the end of A Happy Mistake and the start of it's sequel. Will need to have read A Happy Mistake to understand some of them.
1. Blaine's Tattoo

**So here is the first oneshot from A Happy Mistake! I hope you enjoy them. If you have any prompts don't hesitate to let me know!**

* * *

Blaine's Tattoo

The weekend after Blaine turned eighteen he had booked himself an appointment to get a tattoo. Kurt had been dubious about him getting one. It was a permanent piece of art on your body that could only be removed if you had thousands of dollars and were willing to go through a painful procedure. You couldn't suddenly one day decide that you don't like it because you'd be stuck with it and might always regret it.

Blaine brushed off Kurt's concerns. He'd been thinking about getting one for months, it wasn't just a spur of the moment decision and he had waited till he was eighteen before getting it just in case he did change his mind. The idea for it hadn't changed and he could clearly see the design in his mind's eye.

When he'd talked to his friends about it they felt for sure that he'd be getting some epic image on him and they were all for it. No one actually knew what Blaine was planning because he wanted it to be a surprise. The only person he had told was Joey and the six month old was hardly going to inform any one of his papa's plans. Blaine had taken Joey's babbles and giggles as a go ahead for him to get it done so nothing was going to change his mind.

XXXX

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to get home, worried about what he had got permanently tattooed on himself. He wandered into the living room where Burt was sat with Joey nestled in the crook of his arm, both of them were watching the television which had some football match with the Buckeyes playing.

He shook his head at his dad who was telling Joey about the different players positions. Kurt planned to nip that in the bud, his son was not going to obsess over football, no way.

"Kid would you just sit down? Have a little faith in the guy." Burt said, his eyes barely leaving the screen.

Kurt was about to retort when he heard the door open. He didn't immediately jump on Blaine, waiting for him to come into the living room, something which Burt smirked about.

Blaine came into the room and grinned at Kurt standing there. "You don't have to look so worried, babe."

"So what did you get? Can I see?" Kurt asked urgently.

Blaine gave him a smirk and decided to drag this out a bit longer. He went over to Joey and ruffled his curly hair. Joey looked up at his papa, confusion on his face because he hadn't noticed him come in, far too pre-occupied with watching the little men running around on the screen.

"Getting him into football already, Pops?" Blaine asked using the name that Burt had decided Joey could call him because he was apparently too young to be a grandpa.

"Start 'em early." was the reply that Burt gave, not really paying attention.

Blaine knew that he couldn't keep Kurt at bay any longer. "Alright are you ready?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Just show me already!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine took off his jacket and held out his forearm. There on the inside of his forearm was a tattoo of Joey's name and his birthdate.

"So is it alright?" Blaine asked Kurt, all teasing put aside.

Kurt took hold of his arm and looked closer at it then he looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"I love it." He sniffed. "It's beautiful."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, letting the beautiful boy nuzzle into his t-shirt, the few tears that escaped Kurt's eyes leaving wet marks on it.

"And I figured when we have more I can add to it."

Kurt pulled away from him slightly. "More?"

"You know, in the future." Blaine clarified.

"I think maybe I could be down with that." He said giving Blaine a cute smile. "But way in the future." He laughed.

XXXX

"Dude! When do we get to see your tattoo? I know you got it yesterday. I've been waiting in … oh what's that word...?" Sam pondered.

Blaine gave him a minute before he intervened. "Suspense?"

"Yeah!" Sam said with a grin.

"Honestly, it's not a big deal." Blaine said, not really understanding why everyone was getting so het up about his tattoo.

Sam continued to pester Blaine and honestly he was having a good time winding up his friend. It was so easy to wind up Sam.

The door to the Lima Bean opened letting in the cold February air. The familiar face of Brittany appeared right next to Blaine's, startling him.

"Did you get a dolphin?" Brittany asked, excitedly.

"No, it's not a dolphin." Blaine rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Well, that's boring." She looked disappointed as she sat down, stealing the coffee that had obviously been Sam's.

She took a sip of the hot beverage and instantly spat it back into the cup, then slid it back to Sam who looked a little disgruntled that his drink was ruined but he made no comment on it.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Blaine started to roll up his sleeve to finally allow his friends to see his tattoo.

Brittany squealed with delight when she saw it. "That's my son's name!"

"Umm, don't you mean your godson's name?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Same difference." Brittany brushed off his question.

Sam leant over to get a good look at the tattoo. It was pretty basic and in a way kind of boring but he could tell how much it meant to Blaine to have Joey's name on him. He wouldn't get something like that on himself but then again, he wasn't a father.

"That's awesome, dude." Sam said, genuinely.

Blaine knew that he didn't need approval from anyone but it was nice to know that everyone seemed to like his tattoo. He'd put a lot of thought into it and honestly it was perfect to him.


	2. Supermarket Tears

**Hello :D**

**This prompt was from my lovely friend RozarieCriss who requested a heavily pregnant Kurt struggling with trivial things. I hope you like it honey!**

* * *

"I've got a mile long list of things to do today Finn. I really don't have time to wash your lucky pants before the game tonight. I've got to go grocery shopping, then to the fresh fruit and vegetable store and I've got to pick up Burt's prescription from the pharmacy." Carole said as she bustled about, cleaning up the things from breakfast.

"But, mum! I really need them!" Finn moaned childishly.

Kurt wander into the kitchen having overheard the conversation. "Blaine and I could run some of those errands for you."

"No, it's okay honey. Thank you for the offer but I'd prefer you took it easy."

Kurt harrumphed a little. "Please? I'm so bored of being stuck inside all the time. Cooper can come with us if that's what's your worried about." Then he gave her the eyes. The eyes that everyone in the family dreaded getting because it meant that they wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"Oh alright then. But please be careful and take a break if you need to." Carole warned.

"I will." Kurt smiled at her. "Blaine! Cooper! We're going out to run some errands!" Kurt said excitedly.

XXXX

The three boys running errands together was a trial. Cooper was being his usual childish self and fiddling with almost everything on the shelves, annoying Kurt so much that he sent Cooper with a list to the fruit and vegetable store. With Cooper out of the way grocery shopping was a much easier and peaceful experience.

Blaine of course still fussed over Kurt. He made sure that Kurt didn't reach up to anything on the high shelves and made sure that he was the one that was pushing the trolley. If Kurt hadn't been finding it so cute then he might have just punched Blaine. He hated feeling like an invalid, something everyone in his family was constantly making him feel. He, of course, knew that they meant well but he had an endless battle trying to avoid the urge to snap at them.

"Damn I really need the toilet." Blaine muttered, looking conflicted. He knew Kurt would not like to be dragged to the toilet with him so that he could keep an eye on him.

"Just go Blaine. I'm looking at rice. It's nothing risky. Go on. Before you pee yourself." Kurt smirked.

"I'll be right back!" Blaine called over his shoulder as he headed away from Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and went back to deciding on what types of rice to get. He selected a few different choices and moved to put them in the trolley. Except his grip was whimsical and they slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor. Kurt attempted to bend down to pick them up but because of his large distended abdomen he couldn't reach. His eyes widened as he realised that all the flexibility that he had pre-pregnancy was gone. He hadn't noticed this before because everything he needed was pretty much handed to him since he had got pregnant.

Kurt found himself tearing up in the middle of the aisle as his mind wondered whether he would ever be as flexible as he had been. Desperately he tried to keep the threatening tears at bay. He refused to cry because he couldn't bend to pick up something in the supermarket. Nope, he wasn't going to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blaine asked as he approached.

He bent easily to pick up the packets of rice that were still on the floor and Kurt watched him with envy. Kurt used to be able to do that. He used to be one of the most flexible people in McKinley. Not now though. Now he was probably the least flexible person. But damn it he WASN'T GOING TO CRY!

Of course then he start bawling in the middle of the supermarket.

Blaine looked at Kurt completely shocked having no idea why he had started to cry. He looked around trying to see if there might have been someone that had said something to him but there was no one that looked particularly threatening in the aisle, most just looked at Kurt in confusion. It wasn't every day that someone broke down while shopping.

Blaine immediately started to attempt to sooth Kurt but it was to no avail. Once the tears had started to flow they didn't seem to want to stop and Blaine was at a loss of what to do.

He whipped out his phone to text Cooper and get him back to the store. His brother came running at the text that he'd received because all Blaine had said was that something was wrong with Kurt which had led Cooper to believe that the something wrong was to do with the baby or something. He ran up to them panting to get his breath back. He'd had to dump the fruit and vegetables he had brought because he didn't think that he would have enough time to pay for them in an emergency. The owner of the store was probably very pissed at him right now.

"I'm going to take Kurt to the car. Could you finish up for me here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes of course. Just make sure that he's alright." Cooper said, his serious side appearing.

Blaine nodded and gently led Kurt away and out of the supermarket. He ignored the weird stares as he went, instead choosing to try calm Kurt who was still crying loudly.

When they reached the car Blaine helped Kurt into the backseat and he sat in the back beside him, gathering the crying boy in his arms and attempting to figure out what was wrong.

"Baby, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?" A hint of desperation was in Blaine's voice because he was desperate. He hated feeling powerless even though this whole pregnancy left Blaine pretty much powerless.

"I couldn't... I couldn't pick up the rice." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine almost let out a laugh but luckily caught himself before he did. That would in no way help the situation.

"Oh baby, that doesn't matter." He wiped at Kurt's tears.

Kurt hiccuped. "I used to be flexible Blaine. I used to have control of my body. Now it just does it's own thing and I can't even bend properly."

"That's because you're having a baby, Kurt. But you know what? When our beautiful little baby is born you will be able to get back into shape in no time. You'll be able to do all of that stuff again. This is just a temporary state. You are growing OUR baby and Kicker is more than worth it, don't you think?"

Kurt sniffled but rubbed a hand over his bump. He knew that Blaine was right. He couldn't wait till their baby was born. A little person that he loved so much already even though his body was going through a hard time. It would be all worth it when he held their baby in his arms for the first time.

Blaine passed Kurt a tissue which he used to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You're right, Blaine. Besides I've got you to help me pick up anything from the floor. The view is pretty awesome too." Kurt smirked.

Blaine was relieved that Kurt was out of the funk that he had been in. "Is this the horny side of pregnancy coming out?"

Kurt gave him and innocent look. "Do you think Cooper would be pissed off if we left him here?"

"There's only one way to find out."


	3. Endless Tears

**I'm sorry this is so late. At the moment I'm having to go backwards and forwards to hospitals with my mum who is being checked for cancer and my cousin who's pregnant. I'm also helping said cousin redecorate her bedroom so my life's been pretty hectic. I've just had no energy to write much, so I apologise if this chapter isn't very good.**

**You can thank RozarieCriss/LittleWriterHelen (on AO3) for getting my butt into gear so I could produce something for you guys.**

**This oneshot was based on a prompt by Nicole W. I'm so sorry it's so late! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kurt was still in bed after a full night of trying to keep Joey calm. The six month old had been up all the night, unable to settle and whining pitifully. The sun had just been coming up when Joey had completely tired himself out. Kurt crawled in next to Blaine, who he'd allowed to sleep through everything because he had exams for the whole week and Kurt wanted Blaine to do his best. He wouldn't be able to do that if he were sleep deprived.

Blaine left Kurt sleeping when he got up the next day for school, not even knowing that Kurt had only gotten to sleep an hour beforehand. But Blaine had seen how tired his boyfriend looked and had left him there in bed with just a slight kiss to his forehead, to make sure he didn't wake him up.

Blaine checked in on Joey, who like Kurt was completely tuckered out. Joey wore a frown on his face as he slept which Blaine found a little comical. As usual though the little boy looked adorable.

"I love you little man." Blaine whispered.

XXXX

At about midday Kurt woke up to desperate cries sounding over the baby monitor. He scrambled out of bed, wondering how the hell he had slept so late. Tripping down the hall, he got to Joey's nursery. The little boy was sat in his crib, his face red with tears rolling down his cheeks. When he saw Kurt walk into the room, he raised his little arms showing that he wanted his daddy.

Kurt immediately checked his diaper, changing it when he noticed it was heavy. He went downstairs and got Joey breakfast. The house was empty, everyone having gone to either work or school by now. It was still a little bit lonely, being left by himself all day while everyone else was out. Sure Kurt had Joey for company but the conversations were almost always one-sided, unless Joey answered him with a gurgle or giggle.

Joey quietened as he fed, his eyes staring up at Kurt as he suckled at his bottle.

"Is this what you wanted? Were you just hungry?" Kurt smiled down at Joey.

After Joey was finished, having drunk the whole bottle of formula, Kurt held him up to burp him. Joey hiccupped twice before all of his breakfast was vomited back up all over Kurt. Joey let out a loud cry and began bawling his eyes out.

Kurt tried everything he could think of to try and calm Joey down while simultaneously trying to clean up the mess that had been made. He checked Joey's temperature and saw that it was a little bit high, nothing to concerning. He left Joey so he was just in his nappy after changing him out of the dirty ones in an attempt to lower his temperature.

After an hour Joey was still crying and getting more stressed out by the situation and Kurt couldn't deny that he felt the same way. In fact a cry sounded like a pretty good idea.

Kurt hastily wiped tears out of his eyes before he hastily got Joey into one of his sleeper suits. He then grabbed Joey's baby bag and his car keys. He walked outside with a still crying Joey in his arms. Kurt strapped the red faced baby into his car seat and headed for the hospital. He just didn't know what else to do.

XXXX

When Kurt arrived at the hospital he went straight to the reception desk to ask for Carole. It tended to make things quicker and he trusted Carole to get Joey the help that he needed.

It took five minutes for Carole to appear, during which Joey was still sobbing. The disgusted glares that kurt got made him want to rage at everyone in the waiting room. He really wasn't in the mood for their judgement today.

"Kurt, honey. What's the matter?" Carole asked, taking Joey off of him, seeing that he was clearly stressed.

"He wont's stop crying. He's been like it since he woke up today and all that he ate he threw up. I don't know what to do! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Okay, sweetie. Let's get you some forms to fill in while I chase up a paediatrician. I'll take Joey with me so that you can calm down a little."

Kurt just nodded tiredly. He was exhausted. Carole got him the forms and sat him down in a chair in the waiting room. He placed a kiss on Joey's forehead before Carole whisked him away.

Kurt filled out all the relevant information on the forms before ringing \Blaine. He knew that Blaine would be in an exam right now so he left him a message on the voicemail, letting Blaine know where they were. He'd tried to be as reassuring as possible but he knew that Blaine would hear that message and immediately rush to the hospital. They had yet to have any medical emergencies come up with Joey so this was a completely new situation for the young parents.

Carole came back as he finished the paperwork. "Joey is with the doctor now. Come on through, sweetheart."

Kurt followed Carole. He'd been grateful for the reprieve he'd got from Joey's continuous crying but he was desperate to see his baby and make sure that he was okay.

He walked into the doctor's office where Joey was being held by one of the nurses, a friend of Carole's. Joey's cries had quietened dawn and he was sucking on his pacifier.

"Mr Hummel, I presume?" the doctor smiled at him.

"Yes. Is Joey okay?" Kurt motioned to ask if he could pick him up.

The doctor nodded and waited until Joey was securely in Kurt's arms before they said anything more.

"Joey has an ear infection. It's nothing too serious but it can be painful and annoying which is why Joey hasn't been much of a happy bunny."

"So what can we do to make it better?"

"He'll need ear drops twice a day. It'll take a little while to clear but he'll be fine."

Kurt smiled gratefully before another question came to his head.

"He was sick earlier, after his breakfast. Is that linked to this?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sure that's nothing to worry about. The little guy probably got himself into such a state. The best thing to do is to keep everything as calm as possible while the ear drops takes effect. Young infants react to the emotions shown by their parents."

"And then Joey will be okay?" Kurt asked, needing the further clarification.

"He'll be perfectly fine." the doctor reassured again.

Gratitude poured out from Kurt as he took the prescription from the doctor. He;d been really worried, thinking that something serious had happened. He was so much more relaxed now that he knew what was going on.

He went to the pharmacy, which was in the front entrance of the hospital. He juggled Joey on his hip as he paid for the medication. Joey had tired himself out and was falling asleep with his cheek rested against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was making his way to exit the hospital when Blaine burst through the doors, looking around wildly. When he spotted Kurt he immediately rushed over to him, his eyes focused on Joey.

"I got your message. What's wrong? Is he okay?" There was panic in Blaine's voice and he looked frazzled.

Kurt passed Joey over to Blaine. The boy gave a little grunt but otherwise stayed asleep. Blaine checked him over for any injuries before looking to Kurt for an explanation.

"It's an ear infection. The doctor gave me some medication to give to him. He's going to be fine."

Kurt didn't say much of anything else because he was dead on his feet. All he wanted to do was take a nap.

Luckily Blaine seemed to notice. He gave Carole his car keys, so she could drive his car home. He took Joey and Kurt over to Kurt's car and drove them all home. When they arrived home he tucked them both into bed and Kurt quickly joined Joey in slumber. The both of them had had a long and stressful day and they deserved a nap.


	4. Mechanic's Grandson

**I apologise for the massive delay in this one shot. Life has been hectic. I won't even say anymore about that. I thank you all for your patience.**

**I don't know when the next update will be because next week RozarieCriss is coming to little old England to stay with me for a while. I'm so excited and can't wait! And if you guys are lucky then she will write a one shot with me XD**

**This prompt is for squiggle giggle :D I hope you don't mind that I played around with it a little and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for the wait!**

* * *

_January 2013, Joey is 5 months old._

Burt looked down at the jumper that Kurt had left with him for Joey and snorted. It had a picture of a bowtie and suspenders on it. Really he wouldn't expect anything less from his son. Joey would probably be the best dressed baby in the history of the world if Kurt had anything to do with it.

Burt struggled to get his grandson into the jumper. It had been a long time since he'd had to dress a baby. He had hardly had to do it when Kurt was a baby because his mother was always dressing him up in little outfits and by the time she had died Kurt was already self-sufficient in that respect.

Armed with all the baby supplies that he could possibly need and even more besides, he secured Joey in his car seat. Joey had the exact same eyes as Kurt and was managing to give Burt the same exact look that Kurt used to give him when he was younger. It was a mixture of what looked like curiosity and confusion.

Burt made his way out to the car and strapped Joey's car seat in the the passenger seat beside him.

"We're just heading to the tire shop. I know we shouldn't be working today but Mrs Peters' car broke down and she was wondering if I could take a look at it. She's a regular and I'd hate to let her down. And this way you can get an introduction to the business. Who knows, it could even be yours one day." Burt glanced over at his grandson who was grabbing for the toys that were attached to his car seat, completely ignoring whatever Burt was doing.

Burt smiled as he looked back to the road. He loved that little guy.

XXXX

Joey was a charmer. As soon as Mrs Peters set eyes on him she was taken in by his cuteness. While Burt had a look at her car she kept an eye on Joey for him, his car seat on the bench next to her, overlooking the work that Burt was doing.

"He's such a sweetheart, isn't he? Adorable!" Mrs Peters gushed.

Burt chuckled. "With Kurt and Blaine for parents, what else would you expect?"

Joey gazed at Burt as he worked, his face, as usual, curious. His eyes widened at the banging that his granddad was making.

The job on Mrs Peters car didn't take long and before long she had left them to themselves.

Burt got to tidying up the tools he had used. As he put each tool away he told Joey what they were called and what they were used for. He knew his grandson had no idea what he was going on about but he wanted to set up for the future. Burt wanted to make sure that Joey had all the necessary life skills, exactly as he had done with Kurt.

Burt wasn't like the Anderson's. He couldn't afford lavish gifts for his grandson, though there was nothing wrong with that. Burt would give Joey the world if he had the means to. Instead Burt would impart any wisdom that he had. At the end of the day, it would help more than any toys could.

XXXX

_March 2016, Joey is 3 years and 7 months old._

"Grandpa? Grandpa?" Joey called as Burt made his way towards the front door to go out to work.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Burt asked, turning toward his grandson.

"Can I come with you to fix the brum brums?" He smiled up at Burt.

"I dunno, kiddo. You'll have to ask one of your daddies."

Joey grinned and then ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Burt heard a shriek and was greeted by the sight of Blaine carrying Joey over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna take him with you?" Blaine asked.

"It's no problem. He can pass me the tools."

Joey yelled out a cheer of excitement and wiggled his way out of Blaine's arms and down to the floor.

"Let's go grandpa!" Joey said eagerly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blaine asked, a grin on his face.

Joey looked questioningly at him so Blaine nodded to his feet which were bare.

"Oops!" He ran off to find his shoes and socks.

"Don't forget your jacket and say goodbye to daddy." Blaine called as his son raced away.

Ten minutes later, because Joey still struggled with getting his shoes on, he was ready to go.

Burt made sure that Joey was strapped into his seat before he started driving to the garage. Joey talked a mile a minute about a new toy brum brum, as he called cars, that Kurt had brought him. He wanted to go with Burt to the shop so that if his brum brum ever broke then he would know how to fix it.

"You can teach me that, grandpa? I don't know what I'd do without my brum brum." He looked horrified at the thought.

Burt chuckled. "I'm sure I can teach you. Or if not you know I will always try to fix it for you."

"Thank you, grandpa!"

When they got to the garage Joey darted inside, having so much more energy than Burt. Burt allowed him to run inside, knowing that one of his hired would keep an eye on him. Probably while having their ear talked off. If there was one thing that Joey was exceptional at it was talking.

For most of the time Joey was harassing the newbies that were still being trained. They thought that he was adorable and didn't have a problem answering his questions as basically as they could. At least Burt knew that they were actually learning something.

XXXX

Burt felt a tugging on his coveralls and looked down to see Joey looking up at him with a grease mark on his cheek.

"What's up bud?"

"Can I see what's up there?" Joey asked, pointing towards the open bonnet of the car that Burt had been working on.

Burt bent to pick up Joey was was certainly getting a lot bigger every time he saw him. Joey peered into the car with fascination.

"What is that?"

"That's the engine. That's what the car needs to make it work. It makes it alive."

Joey thought for a second. "So we have engines to help us work?"

"We're a little more complicated than cars. We have organs that do different jobs. Our hearts are what keeps us alive." Burt explained.

"So the engine is like the heart?"

Burt lowered Joey back to the ground, his back starting to hurt. "You could say that, kiddo."

XXXX

"Did you have fun with grandpa today?" Kurt asked as he tucked Joey into his bed which was in the room which used to be the nursery.

"So much fun, daddy. We don't have to worry if my brum brum breaks no more." Joey beamed at Kurt, obviously pleased with himself.

"That's great baby boy! I'm so proud of you." He ruffled the little boy's hair slightly. "Okay honey. You better get to sleep now, you've had a busy day."

"Night, night daddy. Kiss?"

Kurt leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead. "Night, baby. I love you with all my heart."

"Love you with all my engine." Joey yawned and snuggled into his covers.

Kurt looked at Joey quizzically before pulling up the door slightly and leaving his son to dream.


End file.
